1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer drive mounting assemblies generally and particularly to disk drive mounting assemblies which are easily removable by the computer operator without the use of any tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer floppy or disk mounting assemblies are known whereby such a disk drive may be serviced or replaced by the operator removing the external case of the computer to thereby provide access to the drive assembly. This operation usually requires tools such as screwdrivers, etc. The drive assembly is also usually fastened in some manner to the frame of the computer and again tools must be used to remove the drive from the frame to service or replace same.
In some instances the disk drive is removable directly from the face of the console without removing the outer case of the computer by removing a front panel. However, the panel retaining the disk drive requires tools to remove the panel to allow access to the drive which is usually fastened to framing within the computer and tools are required to remove the drive therefrom.
Additionally, the disk drive is usually located proximately to certain auxiliary ports used for computer devices like mice, auxiliary keyboards, etc. These auxiliary devices are usually fused and these fuses may be replaced when necessary only by removing a back panel of the computer or the entire case using tools such as screwdrivers etc.
Because of the tiresome nature of the aforementioned drive and fuse replacement and/or service, the industry sorely needed a computer disk drive that could be slidably removed by a computer operator from the computer console without using any tools. Similarly a computer disk drive was needed that when removed would provide access to fuses used to fuse auxiliary computer ports thus allowing simple disk drive service and/or replacement of computer port fuses.